


Alone Time

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Thoughts of Gore, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee being gross getting his jollies off in the vents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

You had to keep quiet. Couldn’t let anybody get their knowing on as to where you were or what you were up to, which just so happened to be fucking yourself silly on your fingers. But keeping quiet was damn difficult! Your nook was sopping wet as you shoved three long digits into it as deep as you could. It wasn’t enough and you bite down on your lip to try and muffle your growl of frustration. Your bulge squeezes your wrist in time with your erratic stroking. It matches your breathing.

Your thoughts have been running rampant lately, the thoughts you’d try and keep down to a low buzz. You couldn’t keep them away today. They just kept blaring at the forefront of your mind. Rainbows. Ohhh the lovely spectrum of color dribbling from the mouths of your companions got you so riled up. Your bulge was out and begging for attention at the mere idea of their severed heads lined up in a neat little row, leaking their lovely hues in the most beautiful displays. Your nook throbbed around your fingers at the thought.

Your pants hang off one of your legs as you lift and spread them, tilting your hips up so you could push deeper. Deeper! You’re growling to yourself as you piston your fingers in and out, in and out. You can hear the wet squelching noises reverberate off the walls and it sends a thrill down your spine. You don’t want to get caught, but the danger of getting found out is motherfucking hot.

Still not enough. You can’t get your fingers deep enough! You cant stroke your bulge hard enough! You need more dammit! You pull your hands free of your bulge and nook and place them behind your knees to pull your legs towards your chest. You think of flesh tearing from bone as you let your bulge slip into your nook.

“Yeeeeessss!” 

You hiss and groan through your teeth as you fill your own nook. Your bulge is long enough and thick enough to quell at least a little of your pain craving and you rock your hips a little as you fuck your own nook. You hold your legs up with both hands and moan softly as images of blood splattered walls and bone chilling screams fill your mind, panting hard and rolling your hips a little faster.

Your bulge twists inside you faster and faster and you can’t stop yourself from whimpering as you feel your nook clenching hard around your coiling appendage. Your panting morphs into pitiful mewls as you feel yourself nearing climax. The screams of your friends and their terrified expressions flood your mind as your nook practically sucks your bulge deeper inside you and you release. Your tongue flops out of your mouth and you twitch and arch off the floor of the vent, emitting strangled little cries of sinful pleasure as your material gushes and seeps from your nook. You can feel the puddle forming underneath you but you’re too caught up in the white hot sensation coursing through every nerve in your body to really care.

Once you’ve come down from the high of orgasm and your bulge slips from your nook, your thoughts have tempered off into a pleasant static. You lay there in your own cum, thinking of nothing and you feel you could just slip into sleep right now. However, the sound of your palebro’s voice calling your name throws that plan out the window. He sounds close. Better clean up fast and move to another part of the meteor before he finds you.


End file.
